1. Field
The present invention is related to secure computing, and more specifically relating to network identification by a client.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users of mobile computing platforms may travel amongst a plurality of locations, where each location may have a unique set of malware threats. A user may employ an end-point security facility on their mobile computing platform to help protect the client from such threats. However, if a user were to know they were on a network that could be trusted, they may be able to change some aspect related to malware protection, and thus improve the ease and security of their computing experience. Likewise, if a user where to know they were on a network that could not be trusted, they may increase some aspect related to malware protection, and thus reduce the threats from the untrusted network. There exists therefore a need for improved network identification as related to the security associated with the network.